Jest lepiej
by Victoe
Summary: Jak to jest gdy Złoty Chłopiec umiera? Czy ma szansę odejść, tak jak nie miał szansy żyć? Zwyczajnie, normalnie, bez rozgłosu? Ma. Mimo wszystko ma, ponieważ byli ludzie, którzy kochali go bo był tylko i aż Harry'm. Miniaturka, mój pierwszy twór bardziej na „serio" niż cokolwiek wcześniej.


**Ha, ha, ha! Oczywiście nie chce się Wam czytać tego całego opisu itd. Prawda? Mi też by się nie chciało, prawdę pisząc. **

**Co nie zmienia faktu, że chciało mi się go napisać i byłabym wdzięczna z przeczytanie go : )**

**Gatunek: **dramat, raczej nie podpada pod angst, ale na pewno czasami pod Hurt/Comfort;

**Długość: **[M];

**Paring: **Drarry – w domysłach domysłu i jeszcze dalej;

**Opis: **Jak to jest gdy Wybawca, Wybraniec, Złoty Chłopiec itp. umiera? Czy ma szansę odejść, tak jak nie miał szansy żyć? Zwyczajnie, normalnie, bez rozgłosu? Ma. Mimo wszystko ma, ponieważ byli ludzie, którzy kochali go bo był tylko i aż Harry'm. Seria miniaturek, mój pierwszy twór bardziej na „serio" niż cokolwiek wcześniej.

**Ostrzeżenia: **śmierć bohatera – już na samym początku, w dalszych częściach serii - brak

**Kanon: **oczywiście, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę to, że Syriusz i Drops żyją, a Severus i Draco nie nienawidzą Harry'ego Pottera. Ron dojrzewa, Hermiona czyta książki NIE służące do nauki i pozwala sobie na gdybanie. Taaak… to _chyba_ wszystko : )

**Uwaga nr 1: **_Jak to by było, gdyby Harry umarł? _I pierwsze co wpadło mi do głowy to perspektywa Rona. Wiecie przyjaźń itp. Dlatego trochę namieszałam w oryginale, gdzieś kogoś ożywiłam i gdzieś komuś wrzuciłam do serca miłość… i oto przed Wami efekty tego miszmaszu : D

**Uwaga nr 2: **w domysłach domysłu pojawia się również SmH :)

**Od autorki: **No tak, wiedziałam, że prędzej czy później tekst poprawię i wstawię – w końcu męczyłam się z nim cholernie dużo czasu. Prawdę mówiąc mam sentyment do tego opowiadania, może i nie jest idealne, ale to mój pierwszy twór, kiedy postanowiłam podejść do pisania na „serio". Pisanie go – a nawet poprawianie – dało mi dużo satysfakcji i radości, wbrew tematyce oczywiście.

**Oświadczenie: **Ja, Victoe, zagorzała fanfikara i nieco psychopatyczna fanka Drarry, Snarry, SmH, Rarry i samego Harry'ego Pottera oświadczam, że nie odnoszę żadnych korzyści majątkowych z tytułu publikowania poniższego tekstu, postacie nie są moje – chociaż może J. K. podzieliłaby się takim Draco? – i wraz ze światem przedstawionym są wyłączną własnością autorki cyklu _Harry Potter. _

**Jest lepiej.**

_**Nie smuć się tym, co widzisz**_

_**To prawda, życie ma swoje nieszczęścia**_

_**Ale jedna zasada zawsze dla mnie działała**_

_**Zmartwienie kończy się, gdy zaczyna się wiara***_

**Szmaciana lalka.**

_(Wybraniec? Bohater?)_

Zawsze mówili: _Wybraniec! On nas uratuje! Bez niego nie wygramy!_ A on zawsze słyszał: _Zginiemy za ciebie, byś ty mógł wygrać. _Ale nie potrafił. Ciągle był przekonany, że jest zbyt słaby, że zginie nim tylko uda mu się unieść różdżkę.

Ale teraz pokonał go. Zabił Voldemorta. Nieważne, że sam teraz wykrwawiał się na śmierć. Naprawdę to nieistotne, ważne jest to, że już nikt nie będzie musiał ginąć w jego obronie, za niego.

Jak przez mgłę widział opadający bitewny pył, rozpoznał kilku członków Zakonu Feniksa, którzy ciskali klątwami w Śmierciożerców. Słyszał jakieś głosy wołające go, ale nie był w stanie unieść nawet dłoni by odgarnąć włosy wpadające mu do oczu. Potem ktoś przypadł do niego, ktoś potrząsał nim i coś mówił, ale nie potrafił rozróżnić słów. Poczuł na dłoni coś mokrego, a potem ktoś przyłożył jego dłoń do swoich ust.

- Harry, Harry, dzieciaku… - Udało mu się usłyszeć, mimo, że głowę wypełniał mu szum.

- Syriuszu. – Miał wątpliwości czy powiedział to na tyle głośno by ktoś to usłyszał. Nie był nawet pewien czy pochylająca się nad nim rozmazana postać to tak naprawdę jego ojciec chrzestny.

A potem zaczął pluć krwią.

- Harry, dzieciaku. Wytrzymaj, za chwile…

- N-nie – przerwał mu, a z jego ust popłynęła strużka krwi – Ja w-wiem Syriuszu. J-ja…

- Cii, Harry, jeszcze chwilę.

Dlaczego on go nie słucha? Przecież chciał się pożegnać. Nie było możliwości by to przeżył, nie kiedy śmierć wydała się taka kusząca, nie kiedy wypełnił swoje zadanie i teraz mógł odejść bo już nikt, nikt nic od niego nie chciał. Bo nie chciał, prawda?

- Syriuszu, ja mogę… mogę już iść? – spytał szukając wzrokiem szarych oczu Syriusza.

- Harry, nie! Nie możesz… nie zostawiaj nas.

- Ale… ale już wykonałem swoje zadanie. Mo… mogę już iść, Syriuszu? Jestem zmęczony, chcę iść.

- A-ale… ale…

- Syriuszu, nie boję się... Proszę, pozwól mi iść.

- Harry, wiesz, że zawsze chciałem dla ciebie jak najlepiej – nagle twarz jego ojca chrzestnego stała się wyraźna. Harry zauważył, że oczy Syriusza są dziwnie wilgotne. – Jeśli czujesz, że będziesz tam szczęśliwy… to… to mo-możesz iść. Wiesz… my wszyscy kochamy cię.

- Wiem, ja was też. Dziękuję Syriuszu. Dziękuję. – wysapał jeszcze, a potem powieki zaciążyły mu niemiłosiernie, jakimś cudem zarejestrował jeszcze uśmiechniętych Hermionę i Rona, którzy biegli w jego kierunku.

Harry usnął z myślą, że warto było to wszystko przejść by jego najbliżsi mieli szansę na normalne życie.

~.~.~.~

Wszyscy wokół gromadzili się wokół drobnego, poranionego ciała. Szloch przeplatany krzykami Syriusza Blacka było słychać na całych hogwarckich Błoniach. Patrząc uważnie można było dostrzec, że niewiele osób płakało, ponadto tylko kilka osób czuło przejmujący smutek. Niektórych przepełniał żal, bo to przecież umarł ich _Zbawca_. Innym było przykro, bo _przecież był taki młody!_ Ale większość zgromadziła się z czystej ciekawości, by w końcu zobaczyć _Wielkiego _Harry'ego Pottera.

Tego _Wielkiego_, który teraz wyglądał jak duża, zniszczona szmaciana lalka podarta w kilku miejscach.

W istocie, Harry był taką lalką już za życia. Może nie krwawił i nie było połamany, może nie był brudny tak jak teraz na polu bitwy, ale był podarty w środku. Z każdym dniem tej długiej wojny jego rozdarcia stawały się coraz szersze i głębsze. Jednak teraz Harry popsuł się, rozdarł się tak głęboko, że nie można było go naprawić w żaden sposób.

Ale tym razem to rozdarcie było czymś dobrym, dającym ukojenie od tych wcześniejszych, nie do uleczenia cięć.

Niemal nikt, prócz garstki osób nie potrafił opłakiwać Harry'ego. Nie_ Harr'ego Pottera. _Tylko Harry'ego, zwykłego nastolatka, piętnastolatka z ogromną odwagą i osobę, której ta wojna zabrała wszystko. Bo tylko niewielu znało prawdziwego Harry'ego, tego chłopca, który budził się z krzykiem po kolejnej wizji, który zawsze pragnął tylko jednego: normalnego życia. Tylko niektórzy rozpaczali po chłopcu, który nigdy nie miał szansy doświadczyć zwykłych dni nieokraszonych bólem bądź informacją o czyimś zgonie. Ubolewali nad jego dzieciństwem, które spędził w komórce pod schodami. Bo tylko niewielu mogło opłakiwać Harry'ego – zwykłego dzieciaka. A tą garstkę Harry traktował jak rodzinę. I dzięki tej garstce Harry pokonał Voldemorta. I dla tej garstki Harry był w stanie przetrwać to wszystko, a na koniec zginąć.

_(Zwykły chłopiec!)_

**Żal i złość.**

_(Czy to znaczy, że byłem głupcem, jeśli do końca wierzyłem, że wszystko zakończy się dobrze?)_

Ronald Weasley ostatkiem sił zmusił się by patrzeć jak drewniana trumna zostaje opuszczona do dziury w ziemi. Cały czas, jakby miał mugolski rentgen w oczach widzi ciało swojego najlepszego przyjaciela w wyściełanej białym aksamitem trumnie. Nie chciał patrzeć, a za razem nie mógł przestać. Czuł jak ból wypełnia każdą cząstkę jego ciała, chciał krzyczeć, wrzeszczeć, bo to przecież nie fair, to nie może być, żeby ten Harry, _ich_ Harry… Ten sam, który pokonał bazyliszka i wygrał Turniej Trójmagiczny, ten sam, który zmiótł Voldemorta z powierzchni ziemi. To nie może być. To nie tak miało się skończyć. Nie w Dolinie Godryka, na cmentarzu. Nie. Ron uśmiechnął się posępnie. _O losie_. Tutaj się zaczęło i tutaj się skończy. I proszę. Mogłoby, ale nie teraz. Nie w momencie, gdy nie trzeba się już bać, gdy ludzie są wolni. Teraz jest ten moment kiedy powinni stać się na powrót dziećmi. Ich największym problemem powinny być OWUTEM'y i to czy dziewczyna się z nimi umówi.

Ale nie.

W wieku szesnastu lat Ron Weasley opłakuje swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, _brata_.

Ron nie reaguje, gdy ktoś opiera mu się o ramie. Nie musi. Doskonale wie, że to Hermiona. Dziewczyna chwyta go za dłoń w geście otuchy, tylko komu ten gest miał pomóc? Ron czuje jeszcze silniejszy ból. Chce płakać. A najlepiej uciec, uciec gdzieś daleko i nie wracać. Znaleźć jakiś rów lub inną dziurę w ziemi, wskoczyć w nią, upaść na kolana i dać upust złości, pozbyć się smutku i żalu. Ale zamiast tego Ron stoi i patrzy jak wszyscy po kolei podchodzą do wykopanego dołu i wrzucają do niego garść ziemi. Kiedy ktoś łapie go za drugie ramie i prowadzi w stronę świeżo wykopanego grobu nie protestuje. Jak z automatu pochyla się i łapie piasek w dłoń. Przez chwile, czy dwie wpatruje się w nią tępo, a potem wrzuca piasek do dołu. Słyszy jak mokra ziemia uderza w wieko dębowej trumny_. A więc to już_, myśli. _Tak to się kończy. _

Po raz kolejny myśli o tym, że to niesprawiedliwe. Mimowolnie przypomina sobie jak kiedyś z jego ust padło podobne stwierdzenie i wymowne spojrzenie Harry'ego siedzącego po drugiej stronie stołu. Chwilę później Hedwiga przyleciała do nich z nowym numerem _Proroka Codziennego_. Bez zaskoczenia, że jego zdjęcie widnieje na okładce Harry otworzył gazetę w poszukiwaniu informacji.

Ron do dzisiaj pamięta tamten nagłówek „Harry Potter – Chłopiec – Który – Nas – Opuścił."

Tego samego dnia Harry podjął się misji. Miał spróbować nawiązać połączenie z umysłem Czarnego Pana. Rudzielec nie zapomniał, że po tym zdarzeniu przez tydzień nie mogli wybrudzić Złotego Chłopca z koszmarów które serwował mu Voldemort.

Ktoś chwyta go za nadgarstek. Mocno, bardzo mocno. Ron odwraca się i widzi jeszcze bledszego niż zwykle Draco Malfoy'a. Weasley nie wyrywa nadgarstka. Chyba instynktownie zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest on jedyną rzeczą jaka sprawia, że Malfoy trzyma się w pionie. Ron zastanawia się co czuje Draco, ale nic nie przychodzi mu do głowy dlatego patrzy mu prosto w oczu. Widzi tam żal i złość, porównywalne do jego, ale widzi tam też coś jeszcze. Nie chce się zastanawiać co to takiego. Wie, choć nadal trudno mu się do tego przyznać, choćby i przed sobą samym, że Draco cierpi tak jak on i Hermiona.

Nie pozwala sobie myśleć, że Malfoy'a bardziej dotknęła śmierć Harry'ego.

Z jednej strony Rona stoi Draco, a z drugiej Hermiona. Ron wie, że musi to wyglądać groteskowo. Chociaż z drugiej strony, uznaje, równie dobrze można uznać to za makabreskę. Resztki Złotej Trójcy i lider Ślizgonów. _Pojednanie._ Coś, do czego od dłuższego czasu dążył Harry.

Zostali niedobitkami wojny z szaleńcem. W jego głowie, obok twarzy Harry'ego pojawia się twarz Luny i Neville'a. Ron jest smutny i zły. Już nigdy nie wysłucha żadnej nieistotnej uwagi na temat niewidzialnego stworzenia, które najprawdopodobniej nie istnieje i nie zobaczy jak na kolejnej lekcji eliksirów wybucha cynowy kociołek. Już nigdy nie pokłóci się z Harry'm na temat lojalności Ślizgonów, nigdy nie będą już latać na miotle, nigdy będą razem szkolić się na Aurorów.

Ron stwierdza w myślach, że słowo _nigdy_ jest najgorszym ze wszystkich bo nie pozostawia miejsca na nadzieję. Tak, nadzieja matką głupich, myśli kwaśno, ale wie też, że właśnie dzięki niej wygrali.

Ron patrzy jak po kolei żałobnicy opuszczają cmentarz. Nie przyszło ich zbyt wielu. Ron zastanawia się jak to możliwe, że Ministerstwo nie zrobiło z tego wielkiej uroczystości i nie ogłosiło tygodnia żałoby ku uczczeniu _Zbawcy. _

Ale Ron cieszy się z tego powodu bo wie, że Harry chciałby, żeby były tutaj osoby, które kochał.

Na końcu zostaje już tylko on, Hermiona, Draco, Syriusz, Remus i Snape. W ich oczach, Ron widzi niedowierzanie i żal. We wszystkich widzi również poczucie winy i złość na siebie samych.

Ron również się obwinia i złości bo może, ale tylko może, gdyby dotarli do Harry'ego szybciej… Ron potrząsa głową i obejmuje mocno Hermione, która na ten gest sztywnieje, a potem zaczyna płakać. Weasley zdaje sobie sprawę, że wszyscy, którzy zostali mają szkliste zaczerwienione oczy. Ron zazdrości im, że potrafią płakać..

Ron nie chce myśleć o powrocie do szkoły. Nie kiedy w dormitorium będą straszyć dwa wolne łóżka. Teraz zaczyna zastanawiać się na poważnie nad przeniesieniem się do swojej sypialni prefekta…

W końcu daje się pociągnąć do wyjścia. Kiedy przekracza próg cmentarza jego żołądek zawiązuje się na supeł. Po kolei, z krótkim trzaskiem wszyscy aportują się do domu na Grimmauld Place 12. Kiedy Ron zostaje sam, spogląda przez ramie i przez ogrodzenie widzi grób Harry'ego. Przez chwile ma wrażenie, że kogoś przy nim dostrzega, jakby… Harry stoi tam i macha mu z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Ron mruga kilkakrotnie potrząsając głową i Harry znika.

Chociaż Hermiona pewnie powiedziałaby, że była to jego wyobraźnia, Ron chce wierzyć, że w ten sposób Harry się z nim żegna. A Ron jest w stanie to zaakceptować, jeśli Harry jest szczęśliwy.

Kiedy aportuje się do alejki przy domu Syriusza, Ron nadal czuje smutek, ale brakuje w nim żalu i złości, jest tylko cicha akceptacja i chęć by żyć i robić wszystko to by nie zmarnować swojej szansy.

_(Ale przecież wszystko dobrze się skończyło…)_

**Nienawidzę drzwi.**

_(Czy zdarza ci się czuć spokój?)_

Syriusz Black niewinny!

Tak głosił nagłówek Proroka Codziennego kilka dni po Bitwie o Hogwart, ale Syriusz nie potrafił się cieszyć z nowo odzyskanej wolności. Nie chciał, nie potrzebował jej. Nie kiedy jedyna osoba dla której chciał ją odzyskać nie żyje. Teraz wolność nie wydała mu się tak kusząca i tak niezbędna. Kiedy ją zyskał straciła dla niego niemal całą wartość.

Syriusz nie potrafił odnaleźć się w tej nowej rzeczywistości, popadł w rutynę. Codziennie, dzień w dzień robił to samo, jadł to samo, rozmawiał z tymi samymi ludźmi.

Rano pił kawę z zielonego kubka z rysunkiem trzech maków, potem rozmawiał ze Snape'm i młodym Malfoy'em przy śniadaniu i nowym wydaniu Proroka Codziennego. Black nigdy nie sądził, że może porozumiewać się z tą dwójką bez używania inwektyw, właściwie – choć nie przyznałby się do tego nawet pod Cruciatusem – to cieszył się z ich obecności na Grimmauld Place 12. Nie chciał, bał się samotności. Bał się myśli, które przychodzą gdy panuje cisza. Po śniadaniu Snape znikał w laboratorium przygotowując coraz to trudniejsze eliksiry czasami zbierając ze sobą Malfoy'a, a Syriusz odwiedzał Remusa bądź Norę, gdzie zostawał aż do kolacji. Wieczorem pojawiał się w domu i zasiadał do stołu wraz z dwoma towarzyszami.

Przez pierwsze dwa dni nie mógł nawet patrzeć na jedzenie, nie kiedy naprzeciwko niego straszyło wolne krzesło, dlatego w dniu pogrzebu Harry'ego, w przypływie sam nie wiedział do końca czego. Żalu? Gniewu? Bezsilności? Wyrzucił je przez okno tłukąc szybę i zagroził, że ktokolwiek sprawi mu czwarte krzesło do jadalni pozna gniew jednego z Huncwotów i głowy rodu Blacków. O dziwo, ani Snape, ani Malfoy nie uraczyli go żadną kpiącą uwagą na temat tego jak traktuje antyczne, niebotycznie drogie meble.

Syriusz podejrzewa, że prawdopodobnie sami nie mogli znieść pustego krzesła przy stole.

Czasami Syriusz zastanawia się jak radzą sobie pozostali. Wiedział, że Artur został mianowany wiceministrem i, że sklep bliźniaków przechodzi mały kryzys, w gazecie sprzed dwóch dni wyczytał, że unormowano w końcu przepisy dotyczące wilkołaków i, że zarówno Hermiona, jak i Ron świetnie radzą sobie w szkole.

Syriusz czuje niepokój. Jakby ze śmiercią chrześniaka nie mógł już nigdy poczuć zadowolenia. Od czasu do czasu kiedy zostaje w domu przez cały dzień przesiaduje w dawnej sypialni Harry'ego. Czasami siedząc na łóżku chłopaka wydaje mu się, że za chwilę lub dwie drzwi do łazienki otworzą się i pojawi się w nich Harry owinięty ręcznikiem i przeczesujący dłońmi mokre włosy, kiedy już się ubierze spojrzy na Syriusza tymi swoimi dużymi oczami w kolorze Avady i przegryzając nerwowo wargę spyta się czy może wpaść do niego również w przyszły weekend. A Syriusz będzie mógł się zaśmiać i powiedzieć - po raz kolejny – że Harry jest zawsze mile widziany i mógłby w końcu przestać pytać. Ale ponieważ Harry już od dłuższego czasu nie pojawia się w drzwiach łazienki Syriusz po raz kolejny siedząc na łóżku rozgląda się po sypialni. Widzi granatową koszulkę Harry'ego, którą chłopak musiał cisnąć na środek pokoju kilka chwil przed tym jak przenieśli się do Hogwartu. Nie może również przegapić kubka z niedopitą herbatą stojącego na stoliku przy łóżku. Przy kubku leżą również okulary w okrągłych oprawkach, ale ich Syriusz nie pozwala sobie widzieć.

Syriusz byłby w stanie oddać wszystko byleby jednak Harry pojawił się w drzwiach łazienki.

Ale zamiast tego uchylone drzwi zieją pustką. Za każdym razem gdy Syriusz to zauważa ucieka z pokoju. Boi się tej pustki i tego chłodu który go ogarnia.

Syriusz po jakimś czasie zdaje sobie sprawę, że nienawidzi drzwi, a już szczególnie tych od łazienki Harry'ego. Nienawidzi tych chwil gdy wydaje mu się słyszy za nimi hałas i gdy się otwierają popychane przez wiatr, to nie Harry w nich stoi.

Syriusz Black myślał, że już dawno utracił spokój, nawet kiedy śpi jego snów nie można nazwać czymś przyjemnym. Ale czasami patrząc na wyryty przez Harry'ego napis na drzwiach łazienki _Nienawidzę drzwi _ mimo wszystko czuje coś na kształt spokoju i uśmiecha się. Uśmiecha się bo wierzy, że to właśnie Harry otworzył mu i całej czarodziejskiej społeczności drzwi prowadzące ku lepszej przyszłości, ale i tak ich nienawidzi, bo właśnie on, Harry, nie może z nich skorzystać.

Pewnego dnia w przypływie jeszcze większego żalu wyrył na drzwiach do swojej sypialni _Nienawidzę drzwi_.

Oboje nienawidzili drzwi z tego samego powodu – powodowały rozczarowania.

_(Tak, czasami.)_

**Zamykając oczy**

_(Co widzisz kiedy zamykasz oczy?)_

Hermiona pamięta tamte wydarzenia tak wyraźnie jakby… nie byłoby niedopowiedzeniem, gdyby stwierdziła, że cały czas widzi je przed oczami. Wciąż widzi strach, potem euforię, a na końcu niewyobrażalny smutek, gdy bitewny pył opadł i przyszedł czas by zająć się rannymi. _Udało się! Wygraliśmy!, _wciąż słyszy te słowa rozbrzmiewające na polu bitwy, gdy biegła razem z Ronem w kierunku miejsca w którym ostatnio widzieli Harry'ego. Nie może zapomnieć jak na kilka chwil wszyscy zamarli, jak widziała ulgę malującą się na twarzach Draco i Severusa, gdy biegli w ich kierunku i ten momentu, kiedy stanęli w pół kroku i na ich twarzach odmalowały się emocje, najpierw niedowierzanie, a potem inne, o które mało kto posądził by dwóch Ślizgonów. Pamięta, jak w pewnej chwili została objęta przez Rona i jak wtuliła się w jego pierś szlochając bezgłośnie, jak usłyszała, gdy czyjś żołądek pozbywał się niestrawionego posiłku, jak Syriusz uderzał pięściami o ziemie płacząc i mamrocząc coś czego nie mogła zrozumieć, jak Remus Lupin z prowizorycznie zabandażowanym kikutem zamiast prawej dłoni podpierał się o Tonks, a łza za łzą spływała po jego zapadniętych policzkach, jak w pewnym momencie pojawił się dyrektor z którego oczu nagle zniknęły wesołe iskierki.

Hermiona nie potrafi cieszyć się ze zwycięstwa chociaż wie, że Harry często powtarzał jej i Ronowi, że robi to by oni wszyscy byli szczęśliwi.

Hermiona nie może pozbyć sprzed oczu płaczącej Ginny i Molly, które wtuliły twarz w ubrudzoną szatę Artura. Nieustannie słyszy jak po trwającej całą wieczność ciszy Szalonooki wydaje rozkazy i uzdrowiciele zaczynają zajmować się rannymi, a Aurorzy zabierają się za identyfikacje martwych popleczników Voldemorta.

Hermiona pamięta jak kiedyś Harry powiedział jej, że wojna nie jest taka jak opisują ją w książkach, nawet tych historycznych.

_W tych książkach piszą jak ci ludzie się czuli? Jak bali się o bliskich? Jak musieli wybierać pomiędzy tym co łatwe, a tym co właściwe? I jak to jest gdy bitwa się skończy?_ _Kiedy szuka się bliskich, a znajduje się zmasakrowane ciało, które kiedyś było matką, dziewczyną czy przyjacielem? Tego nie można sobie wyobrazić. Tego nie odda nawet najwierniejszy opis, czy fotografia. Nawet ruchoma._

Hermiona nie potrafiła się z nim nie zgodzić.

Teraz Hermionie zdaje się, że to co wtedy powiedział Harry nabrało innego, nowego, głębszego znaczenia. Ona tam była, ona widziała. Sama pomagała przenosić rannych do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i niejednokrotnie to ona informowała rodziny o tym, że już za późno, że już nigdy nie usłyszą śmiechu ojca czy narzekań córki. Jeśli kiedykolwiek wierzyła, że po śmierci Voldemorta wszystko się skończy, jeśli kiedykolwiek myślała, że po wojnie nie będzie rannych, jeśli kiedykolwiek myślała, że wszyscy jej przyjaciele przeżyją wojnę…

Chciała, żeby te wszystkie „jeśli" były rzeczywistością, a nie czymś niemożliwym.

Czasami siedząc na łóżku w swoim pokoju prefekta, które było przytłaczająco puste, myśli o tym jakby to było być kimś zwyczajnym, kimś nieistotnym, nie jedyną dziewczyną w Złotym Trio. _Złote Trio? Złoty Duet, _myśli gorzko, _Złoty Duet bez złotego ogniwa._

Patrząc w lustro nie potrafi już, jak każda dziewczyna narzekać na pryszcza na czole, albo na tłustą cerę. Nie. Ona przykłada dłonie do lustra i powstrzymuje płacz widząc długą bladoróżową bliznę na policzku mijającą oko o kilka milimetrów.

Czasami też siedząc samotnie na podłodze i opierając plecy o drzwi wspomina pogrzeb Harry'ego i to jaki był zwyczajny. Nie było ministra, nie było dziennikarzy, Harry odszedł tak jak chciał żyć, zwyczajnie, w ciszy.

Niekiedy Hermiona przerywa czytanie książki i wpatruje się w okno. Najczęściej patrzy na wschód słońca, ale od czasu do czasu patrzy również na jego zachód. Ostatnio coraz częściej wędruje w myślach i jeszcze więcej, jeśli to możliwe czyta. Nie tylko te książki z których może się czegoś nauczyć. Nie. Kiedy Hermiona się nie uczy czyta książki, nieważne, czy to romans czy fantastyka. Ucieka przed rzeczywistością. A jeśli się nie uczy i nie czyta rozmawia z Ronem.

Oboje tego potrzebują, oboje tego chcą. Hermiona zauważyła ostatnio, że Ron przyłożył się do nauki, nie mogła również przeoczyć tego, że w oczach jej przyjaciela pojawiła się determinacja. Czasami chłopak uczy się dłużej od niej. Zastanawia się czy ta pracowitość jest objawem depresji, czy może jednak Ron naprawdę się zmienił.

Bardzo rzadko Hermiona pozwala sobie na myślenie o tym co by było gdyby Harry żył. Czy Ron też by się tyle uczył? Czy Harry też by wziął się do pracy? Czy nadal chciałby być Aurorem? A może stwierdziłby, że ma dość walki i zacząłby karierę jako zawodowy szukający? Jeszcze rzadziej niż myśleć w ten sposób, Hermiona wyobraża sobie jak Harry siedzi z nimi w bibliotece pisząc wypracowanie na eliksiry, jak rozmawia z Syriuszem przy kominku na Grimmauld Place, i jak pewnego dnia ona i Ron przyłapują przyjaciela z Draco w pustej sali do zaklęć.

Spoglądając w przyszłość Hermiona nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie tego, że jej dzieci nie poznają wujka Harry'ego, a jeszcze bardziej nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie tegorocznych świąt Bożego Narodzenia, które rozpoczną się za kilka dni. Patrząc na zasypane śniegiem błonia stara się by nie widzieć oczami wyobraźni Harry'ego rzucającego w nią śnieżką.

Hermiona zdaje sobie sprawę, że kiedyś te wyobrażenia znikną, a wspomnienia się zatrą, ale wierzy, że jedna chwila wyryła się na zawsze w jej pamięci. Gdy tylko zamyka oczy, Hermiona widzi twarz Harry'ego, widzi jak Harry się uśmiecha. Poza tamtym momentem nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio widziała taki spokój na twarzy przyjaciela. I to daje jej nadzieję.

_(Nadzieję.)_

* refren utworu Worry Ends


End file.
